


SuperWonderCorp

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Series: SuperWonderCorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, superwondercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: A collection of one-shots in the lives of Kara, Diana, and Lena.





	SuperWonderCorp

**Author's Note:**

> written with the help of the wonderful @i-am-diana-of-themyscira (on tumblr)

The photo comes up on the screens in front and behind her, and Diana’s heart melts. It’s a photo of Lori wearing a Supergirl costume. The host, the audience, and everybody watching at home can see how utterly happy Diana is to see her daughter by the beautiful smile on her lips.

“So tell us, how does it feel to see her in that costume instead of Wonder Woman’s?” The host asks good-heartedly.

“I mean,” Diana starts, her smile just as bright, “Supergirl is one of her other moms so I’m not taking it personally.” She chuckles. “But I’ll still get her to wear a mini Wonder Woman costume, you’ll see.” Diana says playfully, winking at the host who laughs along with her.

“But how about her other mom, Lena Luthor? She doesn’t wear a costume.”

“No, she doesn’t, you are correct, but Lori has many L-Corp t-shirts and hoodies.” Diana laughs softly.

“You brought a video to share with us, right?” The talk-show host asks. “Could you explain to us what was going on before we show it to the audience?”

“Of course.” Diana’s smile widens, and she sits up straighter. “Kara and I found this t-shirt that says ‘my moms are heroes’ and we couldn’t resist it, we bought it for Lori.

“On the video, Lena is recording us putting the shirt on her, and she asks Lori who’s her favorite hero.”

“That’s an adorable t-shirt! Let’s see what happens.” The host says, and the video starts playing.

It begins exactly how Diana described it; you can hear Lena’s laughter as a three-year-old Lori fussed while Kara tries to put on the shirt over the one Lori is already wearing.

“Stay still for your mom, will you, λίγο φως?” Diana asks on the video, and the audience can see the child freeze like a statue which doesn’t necessarily make things easier, but Kara manages to slip the shirt on.

“What does it say? What does it say???” Lori asks excitedly, making Diana and the host laugh in the studio, although Diana has a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

“It says ‘my moms are heroes’.” Kara replies on the video, and Lori squeals, running around saying, “I love it! I love it!” over and over again.

“Lori? Lori?” Lena’s voice can be heard behind the camera. “Baby, which one of your moms is your favorite hero?”

The child pauses to consider the question, and Diana takes the opportunity to say, “You can’t see it, because she is behind the camera, but Lena was smirking at us. She thought she was just about to start something.”

In the video, the audience can see Lori running toward Lena, getting way too close to the camera, forcing Lena to quickly readjust it. “My favorite hero is you, mama!!!! Because mom and mommy always tell me I wouldn’t be here without your smarts!!!”

The audience “aw’s” in unison, and Diana chuckles lowly. “You should have seen how hard we all cried, especially Lena, of course.”

“I can imagine!” The host says. “So she really had a combination of all of your DNA’s? All three of you?”

“Yes.” There’s a proud smile on Diana’s face.

“That’s astounding!”

“I know! And as Lori said, it wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for Lena.”

“But how did she do it?” The host asks curiously, making Diana laugh heartily.

“You would have to invite her over so she could explain the specifics, but using Kryptonian and Amazonian tech and knowledge, plus Lena’s intellect, it was possible.”

“And was it a surprise to you and Kara?”

“Yes! Gods, it was!” Diana chuckles, but there are tears welling up in her eyes. “You know we can’t legally get married here, even though we are married by Amazonian convention, so when we started talking about having kids I just assumed it would be done with ‘men’s technology’, and that one of them would carry the baby since the two of them are the ones legally married here-”

“Does that hurt you? That it’s the two of them in the eyes of the government?”

“Do I wish we could all be married here? Yes. Does it pain me or cause any jealousy? Absolutely not. Our relationship is stronger than that.” Diana says with an easy smile.

The host makes an impressed face, and the audience laughs. “Alright, most of us can’t figure out how to make a two-person marriage work, but okay.” She chuckles. “But carry on, you were talking about Lena.”

“Yes, so I thought it would be done that way, with a donor, IVF, and one of them would carry it to term, but Lena had her secret plan.” Diana grins. “She found a way to combine our DNA’s and dispense the male donor.”

“How did you react when Lena broke the news to you?”

Diana looks almost as stunned by the question as she likely did on that very day. She blushes slightly, smoothing her palms over her thighs. “I… did not believe her, at first. Though I know her too well to think she would joke about something like THAT with me. I…” She pauses, reaching to discretely wipe the corner of her eye with her pinky. “Children are…. something sacred to my people. We, as you have likely heard, do not have them. So this meant so much not just for me, but for my Mothers, and my sisters…. and though I would have happily carried a child of just the two of them, the fact that she not only found a way to include me, but that.. they wished to do so. It was likely the best moment of my life.”

“We’re very happy for you and your family, and thank you for sharing Lori’s story with us, but before you go, we have a little surprise for you.” An assistant comes out with four shirts, one for each member of the family, including a tiny one for Lori, and he hands them over to Diana. “Our production came up with a mash of all your symbols.” The host explains, and Diana unfolds a shirt to see the resulted symbol at the same time as it is shown on the screens for the audience to see.

Hugging the shirts tightly, Diana thanks the host profusely as the show’s theme song starts playing and the camera zooms out to go to their commercial break.


End file.
